


Taming the Teepee

by Melpomene21



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coma, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene21/pseuds/Melpomene21
Summary: From the Mass Effect Kink Meme:  Unconscious MaleShep in need of "relief" during Project Lazarus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a few stories to the Mass Effect Kink Meme several years ago and I'm trying to gather them up and post them in one place now to perhaps add to or finish them.

“What specifically is the prob-,” Miranda stopped mid-sentence, eyeing the obvious teepee underneath the sheet covering the prone Commander Shepard and continued, less vehemently, “…lem?”

“I’ve tried everything,” Wilson replied, punching some figures into his datapad. “Well…not everything. But everything I was willing to try before I called you.”

It was late, or really early, Miranda wasn’t in the mood to split hairs about that now. Everything about Shepard had been masterfully orchestrated by her. Any misstep, even something as innocuous as this may seem, was not to be tolerated. “How long has it…,” she waved at the table as she walked in. She actually felt a wave of blush cross her face. This was ridiculous! They were adults and this was perfectly normal. “Been like that?” She finished.

“Two hours,” Wilson replied. “I thought I’d wait it out at first, you know, ignore it over my first few cups of coffee. But, this might be a real problem. According to those commercials, he should definitely be consulting a physician by now.”

“What have you done so far?” She asked, walking over to a terminal and beginning to log in and review his notes.

“Tried messing with his testosterone levels first and then, well, you can see,” Wilson said over a long sip of his coffee.

“I see,” Miranda replied, staring down at the console. Wilson had done everything, everything she would know to try short of manual stimulation. She looked up from the console and over to Wilson. “You and I both know that there’s only one option left.”

“Yeah, I know,” Wilson scoffed. “That’s why I called you.”

“Me?” Miranda answered haughtily. “I would think that you were more of a…well, that is to say that you would have more…hands on experience with this sort of thing.”

“You know I’ve always wondered just how much are in those personnel files of yours…but no, my experience doesn’t cover this and you don’t pay me enough for this kind of on-the-job training.”

Miranda drew in a deep breath and huffed. “Fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you just grow up, Wilson? It’s just biology,” she said as she walked over to the supply counter and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

Wilson’s eyes widened as he watched her snap the gloves onto her hands like second skin. “My god,” he said. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, what do you think?” She asked, pulling out the lubrigel and rummaging through a cabinet for a towel and a cup. “Think I’m going to hire in a hooker, or something? I doubt even Cerburus could write a proper job description for this.”

“Well,” Wilson said, walking backward toward the door and looking a perfect mixture of nervous and curious and perhaps a little bit impressed. “I’ll leave you two alone then?”

“Yes, please,” Miranda replied nonchalantly as she ushered him the rest of the way through the door and locked it behind him. She turned back toward the table, eyeing the…problem for a long moment before, as an afterthought, a really good afterthought, she disabled the room’s monitoring and activated the privacy glass. No need to put on a show.

Walking over to the table, she stood in front of it for a moment, studying the subject’s face and letting her eyes travel over his prone form. She had rebuilt this man from scratch. She knew every inch of him. She had seen and touched every part of him, even this now-offending part of him while in its non-confrontational, flaccid state. This should be no different. Unscrewing the cap off of the lubrigel she squeezed a generous amount onto her palm and pulled the thin sheet back with her free hand.

Hello.

It was true she had seen every part of him, but not quite like this. The commander’s engorged erection was quite impressive. It jutted out from the dense patch of curls there like a high-rise tower on the Citadel. The skin was stretched taut and impressive bulges of violet-blue veins trailed there way upwards towards its peak. He had been circumcised and the spear-like tip was swollen with pink skin that looked soft to the touch.

This is just biology, she said to herself as she drew in another deep breath and slowly moved her hand toward his cock.

**

The first contact was non-eventful and this put Miranda more at ease. He didn’t jump up and open his eyes at her accusingly (that was totally impossible to happen, but she had feared it just the same). And he hadn’t moaned or reacted in any kind of way that would make her uncomfortable, so that was a plus. Breathing more freely now, she took her time to spread the lube all along his impressive shaft. She worked it up and over his tip and then began to squeeze her fingers more tightly around him as she began to work her hand up and down in long, steady strokes.

Miranda was not skilled at this sort of thing. She was not a virgin but her experience had been…limited. Being constructed the way that she had been, designed for perfection, she had not had time for idle affairs. She had…given herself to someone, but it had been short-lived and not very experimental when it came to the varying art of pleasuring a man. And then there had been her brief time spent with Jacob. If he had taught her anything, it had been the magical playground of pleasuring herself. Maybe that had been the downfall of their relationship, for as soon as she had figured out how to take things into her own hands, so to speak, the need for a man in her life had dwindled away to nearly null.

Regardless, she knew the mechanics of what needed to happen to stimulate a man enough to…relieve himself. She knew from experience, not so different from her own needs, that a man needed only to be ‘warmed up’ a little bit and then some good, long, steady strokes ought to be enough to push him right across the finish line. Well, from what she could tell regarding Commander Shepard, he was well and properly warmed up. As she had been fondling him, his heart rate had increased, his breathing had become shallow and his hip muscles were beginning to flinch and jump in time with her ministrations.

Miranda had, up until then, been focused on the task at hand, so to speak but now she took a moment to let her eyes travel up the length of his body. The way his chest was rising and falling was quite mesmerizing and she watched intently as the outline of his ribcage rippled beneath his skin. She watched his mouth fall open, allowing more air to enter and leave his body in rapid breaths. When she turned her attention back to his dick she noticed large drops of precum weeping from his slit.

This man was a curiosity to her. She had spent the last year and a half rebuilding him and before that she had spent a good portion of her time learning everything there was to know about him. He was not the normal Cerberus operative. He did not share in their beliefs and had, in fact, been a fly in their ointment these last few years. But there was something about him that she deeply admired. His tenacity, his commitment to getting the job done no matter what the cost, his unflappable morals – even if they were not exactly her own. She could appreciate someone who could stand up for themselves. 

And now here he was, in her hands, in the most intimate way. She felt a warm tingling need blossoming between her legs and cursed herself for responding in this way. He was a means to an end and sexual attraction, no matter how frivolous, was stupid and dangerous when considering the breadth of her mission and Cerberus’ goals. So she ignored her own increasing heart rate as she slowed down her rhythm and dragged her thumb up and over the translucent fluid on his tip, rubbing it in and teasing along the head of his cock before curling her fingers around him once again and returning to a strong downward stroke. 

**

This was just biology, she told herself as she renewed her attentions and increased the pressure of her fingers and the depth of her stroke. Her forearm muscles were getting tired and she flared a bit of biotics to keep up the maddening pace. His stamina was quite impressive and the project lead part of her made a note to add that to his…soft skills. Although, not quite the title I would file it under, she mused. This was better. Better to make light of the situation then to continue down any other roads. Sweat was beginning to form on her brow and words of encouragement were beginning to whisper out of her mouth unbidden, “Come on, Shepard. Cum for me, goddammit.”

His heart rate spiked on the monitor and every muscle in his body seemed to go rigid as his cock swelled in her hand, hips lifted from the table and cum ejaculated from Shepard’s cock up and onto his stomach and all over Miranda’s hand. The eruption had caught her off guard and she cursed as she tried to capture the second and third burst of hot semen into the sample cup for testing. A small part of her was triumphant in having seen this thing through to its fruition. 

She kept her hand moving, encouraging every last drop to burst free from inside him. His cock was slowly losing its frigidness and Shepard’s heart rate and breathing were finally slowing down. Miranda loosened her grip around his now more familiar, flaccid penis and set it down gently on the soft bed of hair. The milky white substance was everywhere, on her hands, on his chest and a few drops even made it to his chin. She took the sheet and draped it back over him as she brought the cup over to the counter and set it down, washing her hands and then filling out all the appropriate paperwork to get it tested.

When she was done, she looked back over to Shepard and drew in a deep breath. His heart rate had gone back to normal as well as hers, although the ache between her legs was still throbbing softly – angrily unsatisfied. Miranda put the surveillance feeds back on and removed the privacy tinting on the glass. She opened the door and stepped out of the room, finding an empty hallway. Walking to the kitchen area, she found Wilson.

“Problem solved,” she said, arching her eyebrow and daring the man to comment. “I left a sample for sterility testing and you might want to call in a nurse to clean him up.”

**

Miranda returned to her room. It was officially early morning and she decided going back to bed was not an option. She was too wired for sleep anyway. What she had just done for Commander Shepard had not left her…unaffected. Walking into her private bathroom, she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She would freshen up and get ready for the day, put this unfortunate incident behind her. As the water streamed over her hair and her skin she closed her eyes and scenes of her recent activities played fresh across her mind.

The ache at her center thrummed painfully. She was not one to bend to her bodies’ foolish needs, but somehow she realized that his particular problem was not going to go away very easily. And it had been a fairly long time since she had pleasured herself anyway. She kept her eyes shut and allowed her mind to recreate the feel of Shepard’s hardened length in her hand, the look of his taut flesh as it quivered with need of release, his chest, his mouth – she thought of all of those things as she guided her fingers to that spot that ached to be touched and rubbed.

Miranda pressed her fingers against her clit and rubbed in slow, insistent circles. Her body responded immediately to this stimulus and she felt a rush of warmth engorge her lower lips and an aching hollow need press outward inside her channel. “Oh, god,” she moaned as she pressed one hand against the shower wall to steady herself, her head dropping down as her fingers moved furiously.

She let the thoughts of Shepard fill her mind, temporarily allowing herself this breech of etiquette. She imagined him on top of her, his swollen tip pressing into her, splitting her moist lips open and pushing forward with delicious friction. “Oh god, Shepard,” she whispered, imagining his tongue battling with hers, her nipples scraping against the sparse hair on his broad chest. His hips slapping against her pelvic bones and the sound of slapping flesh as he drove himself deep into her, driving them both toward their shared release. 

Portions of her body began to signal that familiar warning sign, like a strobe light flashing in the distance. The muscles in her legs began to warm up, her belly ached, her mind encouraged her on. “Oh, yes, there it is,” she moaned, feeling the promise of pleasure beckoning her to press forward and find it. Her fingers kept their pace, her mind begging them silently not to stop. “Oh, god,” she said again as the orgasm finally broke free, bursting through her with an all-encompassing release of pleasure. Her knees shook unsteady beneath her and a warm rush of fluid filled her clenching canal.

“Oh, god,” she said again, but this time it was mixed with the melancholy that immediately followed this empty fulfillment of her needs. Even compared to her misguided relationships, this self-fulfilled pleasure always rang hollow and false. She let her hand fall away from the sensitized flesh, pressing up against the wall to join her other hand in holding her body upright. She pressed her forehead against her arm and her body shuddered. It was a mixture of the trembling aftershocks of her self-induced orgasm and the choked sob of her self-induced asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

*Several Days Later*

Miranda had done her best to move on from the happenings of the previous morning. Thankfully Wilson did not see the need to comment or tease her about it. Sometimes it paid to be viewed as a raving bitch. It wasn’t until the sterility tests came back that Miranda was forced to revisit the subject of Shepard’s sexuality. He was indeed fully functioning and fertile. She didn’t know why this surprised or amazed her. They had worked diligently to bring him back exactly as he was before. But this had not been their focus.

As she stared at the results, the parameters and the numbers the brackets and the decimals, they became more than statistics, more than a happy byproduct of her project. They became an obsession. The project was so near its end, all tests and diagnostics mere routine now that this new wrinkle became one last detail for her to work out in her mind. She had spent the last two years making sure that he was all there mentally, physically and only now in the eleventh hour she had discovered one last aspect of him to research. His sexuality.

She began, as she did with everything else, with preparation and research. Hormone levels and testosterone, erogenous zones and reaction times. She spent several nights gathering data, scribbling notes, watching…vids. Having only a few personal ‘case studies’ of her own to go by, she wanted to ensure she was fully aware of expected endurance times, ejaculation amounts, readiness factors and overall stamina margins. Figures swam inside of her perfect head as she slowly approached the medical table where her subject awaited.

She pulled the sheet back, fully revealing his body to her. He was at rest, all of him. His penis lying flaccid against his right thigh. She studied it with her eyes, measuring and memorizing as she placed a gentle hand on his ankle and began to trail her fingers up the inside of his leg. She made small twirling patterns on his calf, teasing the hair and the muscles there as she moved up to the inside of his knee. There, at the muscles and tendons connecting the knee to the inner thigh she noticed his first reaction. The head of his cock twitched and she could tell that his length had swelled a little. She moved her hand further up, kneading the muscles of his inner thigh, the backs of her fingers brushing up against his scrotum as she went higher.

The last move elicited a sigh from the sleeping commander and his cock began to rise up and fill to its fully rigid length. This was quite impressive indeed. The stimulation thus far had been precursory at best and yet Shepard had responded effusively, rapidly evolving from flaccid rest to full readiness in mere seconds and from minor stimuli. Miranda ran some numbers in her head, comparing averages and mentally making notes for later. Now her test had entered its next phase. Direct stimulation and release.

She didn’t bother with the gloves this time, taking her naked hand and wrapping her fingers around his length. She stroked him once fully, from root to tip and then back down again, going further to cup his balls and give them a gentle squeeze. The commander groaned and beads of liquid seeped from the slit at the tip of his cock as it seemed to grow impossibly larger and longer than it had been just moments before. Miranda ran her hands back up his length and swiped her thumb over the slick beads of precum, teasing for a moment the swollen tip and the small slit there.

She brought her thumb up to her lips and darted her tongue out to lick at it. The commander’s excretions tasted tangy and not at all unappetizing. She pressed her thumb into her mouth and sucked it clean. She stood there for a moment watching him. It hadn’t been what she had planned but the temptation was too great now and she didn’t fight herself as her body bent over and she drug her tongue over the length of him and then took him into her mouth. His breathing hitched and she could feel his heart rate increasing. As she sucked and licked and pushed his cock further into her mouth, she longed for the feel of his hands on the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair, her name tumbling from his lips.

**

Wilson popped a few more buttery pieces of popcorn into his mouth and began to unbuckle his pants. This was better than anything he could’ve imagined. After that first time a few days ago, Wilson had set up his own hidden surveillance equipment. If the commander needed to be relieved again, and if the ice princess was going to shut herself inside and tackle the task, then he was damn sure gonna get a courtside view.

What had happened had not been what he had expected. Miranda had entered the medbay long after the evening shift and had begun to stimulate Shepard of her own accord. Had that not been enough to torque the lonely scientist up, the frigid bitch starting inexplicably giving the prone subject head and damn good head by the looks of it.

Wilson wrapped his hand around his erection and began stroking it in time with Miranda’s ministrations. His fingers were slick with butter from his popcorn and he squeezed and tugged at his throbbing meat as his eyes remained glued on the small vidscreen. He watched as she pushed her hair away from her face as she swallowed down on the commander’s impressive length, her cheeks reddening with the effort.

There was a tightening in his balls as Miranda began to bob up and down, setting a furious pace on the sleeping Shepard. Wilson’s hand moved just as furiously, beads of sweat breaking out across his brow, his eyes burning as he forced himself not to blink so as not to miss one second of the show. He heard a noise come from Miranda, or maybe it was Shepard, his equipment didn’t have the best audio system but as the Spectre’s hips bounced up off the table it left little doubt as to what was happening inside that perfect mouth.

Wilson tightened his fist and pumped his hand a few more times before blowing his own load all over the floor. He had no choice at that point but to close his eyes, his head tilting back and resting on the back of the chair he was sitting in as he rocked his hand lazily over his deflating member and allowed the vivid images of what he had just witnessed to replay over and over again inside of his head.

**

Miranda pulled her mouth away from Shepard as she swallowed. She took the back of her hand and wiped her mouth as she looked down at the man in front of her. As before, she felt satisfied at her ability to satisfy him, yet this time it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t walk away and deny herself some much deserved relief. She cupped her hands over her sex and rubbed it just a little. The spark was electrifying. She was primed and ready. Perhaps she could experiment with Shepard’s recuperative abilities?

With that thought, Miranda shimmied her panties off her hips, slipping them down her legs and kicking them to the floor. Climbing on top of the small medical bunk she stradled the commander’s thighs and leaned over his body. She began with light kisses to his chest and nipples, working her way up his neck to his ear lobe and then along his jaw to his mouth. His lips were warm, but unresponsive although they did fall open as Shepard drew in a deeper breath. She felt his cock stirring against her stomach, filling with blood and hardening again. Delving her tongue into his mouth she kissed him, his own tongue laying lifeless as she rolled it around with her own.

The moment began to take on an air of desperation as Miranda began panting, licking and kissing as she curled her body up and away from the commander, giving her hand access to stroke his now rock-hard erection. She scooted her body up further, rubbing his cock against her clit, stimulating already on-edge nerves as she sighed and moved her hips back and forth, up and down against his hardened cock and her swollen sex. Unable to take anymore, to wait any longer, she pushed herself up on her knees and positioned herself over him, sinking down slowly, pushing his head into her opening, delving his member into her depths, crying out in the sweet pleasure the feel of him filling her was providing.

She groaned, sitting up and rocking her body up and down on top of his cock, taking her fingers and working the bundle of nerves at her clit. Rubbing and bouncing, grinding and swirling, muscles aching and tensing, her mind reeling, breathing staggering, heart thumping as she drove herself to a magnificent release. “Oh, God,” she screamed, as her orgasm hit her, sending a shuddering wave of warmth from her uterus to the tips of her toes and fingers. Her hips jerked spasmodically and her body fell on top of the sleeping commander, trapping her hand in between them, her internal muscles clenching around him as his breathing hitched and gasped. “Unhh,” she moaned as she ground her sex against him, drawing her pleasure out, encouraging her body to fall further, feel more, cum again and again. Her eyes rolled back and she pushed herself back up on straightened arms, slapped her hips against the commanders, picked up her pace once again, hard and punishing, riding and sliding, tilting her hips to make him hit her inside just so, moving her fingers again, pinching her nipples threw her uniform with her other hand, biting her lip and then screaming again as she flooded her juices onto his dick.

She pushed herself off of him, took him in her hand and pumped and stroked him in a rhythm she knew would bring him his own release. When the commander finally exploded in her hand, cum ejaculating up onto his chest, she quickly slipped him back inside of her, moving her hips slow and steady as he jerked and pumped a few more times and then went still. She collapsed on top of him, spreading his mess all over the front of her blouse, laying there while his breathing slowed, while his cock softened inside of her, slowly shrinking and slipping out of her.

“Oh, Shepard,” she whispered, kissing the side of his face, missing the feel of him inside of her, wanting him again, wanting him inside of her, behind her, above her, touching her. 

**

“Fuck me,” Wilson groaned as fresh spurts of hot cum join the puddle on the floor from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson replayed the recording of Miranda’s exploits for several days before it became too much. His hand was suddenly not enough. The vision of Miranda and the prone Shepard was not doing it for him any longer. He needed more. And it was right there for the taking.

He waited until well in the middle of the night shift. Miranda’s visit had been late night, so Wilson went with early, early morning. He disabled the lock on the door. If anyone tried to get in, he would have ample warning to gather himself and feign ignorance. He set up a few test tubes and sample runs just in case he would need an alibi. Lastly, he verified that his secret surveillance equipment was working. The recording of this night would no doubt provide several more pleasant evenings ahead of him.

Finally, Wilson found himself standing in front of the sleeping Commander Shepard. Hero of the Citadel. He pulled the sheet back and eyed up the naked form of the man lying in front of him as he began to disrobe himself. Once naked, he stood there for a while just studying the lines of Shepard’s body while he stroked his own cock to life. His gaze trailed over the musculature of his strong legs and arms, the pronounced pelvic bones and his flaccid penis lying sideways invitingly.

Taking a handful of lubricant, he coated his cock thoroughly as he stroked and pulled at it, now fully erect and hardened. He had imagined the things he might do to the commander and the mere anticipation of the upcoming activities had his prick weeping with need. Spurred on by his urges, Wilson walked around to the edge of the table and spread the commander’s legs to either side. He then returned to his original position and gathered up more lubricant onto his fingers.

Ignoring the lifeless cock right in front of him, Wilson lifted Shepard’s balls and began to toy with his asshole. He massaged the tight rim, round and round until just the tip of his forefinger began to slip right in. His own cock throbbed with increased blood flow as the commander’s began to slowly lift to life. Wilson worked his first finger in deeper, to the knuckle and further before pulling it out and shoving it back in again.

Shepard moaned and Wilson admired the thick, long cock that now stood straight up from in between the Commander’s hips. Wilson drew his finger out once more and then worked a second finger in to join the first. Shepard’s hole was tight. Wilson wasn’t sure if he was a virgin, but he pretended that he was, that Wilson would be his first. He scissored his fingers inside of the commander and watched as Shepard’s prick began to weep from the sensation.

Wilson bent his head down and licked at the salty dew, tasting it and then taking Shepard’s cock into his mouth while he fucked him with his fingers. Wilson moaned with pleasure, his own dick leaking onto the floor. He played with Shepard’s cock, loving the feel of him in his mouth and the way his tight ass hugged his plunging fingers.

Enjoying himself immensely, but unable to take it any longer, Wilson withdrew his fingers and stood. He walked to the edge of the medical table and climbed on until his was kneeling in between Shepard’s legs. The unconscious man was heavy, but Wilson managed to lift his legs up, bending them toward the man’s stomach so that his asshole was pointing right at him, waiting to be violated.

Wilson arched his back toward Shepard, aiming his cock to the awaiting hole. He was holding Shepard up with his hands so he had to maneuver himself, wiggling and thrusting until he was finally pushing his way in. The commander was so tight. So hot. For a moment Wilson thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure, his vision blurring and blacking out. But he held it together, pushing in until he was fully seated inside of the commander. From there he began his assault. Fucking the virgin ass in front of him, drilling him with everything he had until he was a sweating grunting mess.

The table beneath them rattled from the pounding movement. Shepard’s breathing had become rapid and Wilson could tell that with each deep thrust he was hitting that place inside of the commander that would bring his body pleasure even as his mind slept. Wilson was chanting words in time with his thrusting mostly cursing and pleading in delirium until he finally came, arching his back, burying himself inside of the commander while he filled him up with hot, thick spurts of cum.

Wilson let the commander’s legs drop and collapsed on top of the commander, bucking his hips with the aftermath of his orgasm. He jerked and rocked spasmodically while he rode out the rest of his pleasure, arching and moaning while his cock deflated and finally slipped out of the commander’s ass followed by a trail of hot, sticky mess.

He stayed that way for a long moment until his heart rate resumed a more normal rate and he was able to push himself up on shaky arms until he was once again seated in between Shepard’s spread legs. The commander’s erection was still hardened and unsatisfied in front him and Wilson began to absently stroke and tease it while he gathered himself back up from the magnificent experience he had just had.

Finally, as he played with the commander’s cock and watched his own cum leaking from that stretched ass, he felt the energy begin to rebuild inside of him. He was ready for more. Grabbing the tube of lubricant, he began to generously coat the commander’s thick cock. Once satisfied with is effort, Wilson crawled over the commander until his legs were straddling Shepard’s hips. Reaching behind him, Wilson guided Shepard’s lubed cock toward his own asshole.

Wilson was no virgin and the welcoming hole of his ass greedily accepted the head of Shepard’s slick cock. He moaned as he lowered himself further onto the commander, rocking back and forth in small movements until he was able to fully seat himself on top of Shepard. Once there, Wilson began to work himself on Shepard, slamming down hard and back up as the head of Shepard’s pricked massaged him deliciously deep inside. 

Wilson’s own prick slapped against Shepard’s stomach slowly going from spent to semi-erect to fully engorged as Shepard’s pleasurable invasion continued. Shepard was breathing heavily again and on certain down strokes, the sleeping commander would even moan and groan. Wilson wasn’t sure if the other man would be able to get off inside of his ass, but he didn’t care. He began stroking his own cock as he felt his own release beckoning to him once again.

Wilson tugged at his prick as he worked himself into a frenzy on Shepard’s dick. He began to chant again and a part of him wanted Shepard to cum with him. Wanted the commander to spill his hot seed up into his ass. The thought of Shepard cumming inside of him was too much and Wilson jerked and spurted his own seed all over the commander’s chest and face. His ass tightened around the cock still inside of him and as he felt Shepard spewing his hot spunk up his rectum, Wilson jerked and bounced as he milked his own prick of every last drop. 

Spent and exhausted, Wilson collapsed on top of the commander and sighed.


End file.
